Encounters of the Strange Kind
by Ophelia deCanards
Summary: People with strange and crazy lives meet other people with equally strange and crazy lives. Short stories. No pairings, just friendship and abject fanboying.
1. Chapter 1

**SEVERELY UN-BETA'D. No pairings of any kind. The closest it'll come to a pairing could be abject fanboying/fangirling. **

"Package for you!" Namie called from the other room, and as the sound of her clicking heels neared his office, Izaya looked up from his computer to see his secretary lob a brown box toward him. He caught it with ease, before examining it.

The box was square, neatly wrapped, and looked to be about thirty centimeters on all sides. There was only the name "Izaya Orihara" written on it, indicating that the package had not been brought by any conventional mail, and the name order implied a Westerner had sent it to him. He held it to his ear and shook it a few times. There was no hissing, nor any ticking. The object inside at least sounded solid. Therefore, it was unlikely that one of his enemies had decided to assassinate him.

So, without further ado, Izaya flipped a pocketknife into his hand, slashed the tape and opened the box.

Inside, there sat a gold cup, and an envelope at its side. He grinned almost manically and lifted the cup out of the box, seeing that it was actually an elaborately carved trophy, the etchings detailing mythological creatures. However, there was no writing on it indicating what it was for.

Izaya turned to the remaining inhabitant of the box, the crisp-looking white envelope. His grin didn't even falter as he shook the envelope, making sure that there was nothing harmful inside, before eagerly but carefully tearing open the envelope.

There was a single piece of parchment inside, on which, in very fancy-looking characters, the following message was written:

_You have done a marvelous job causing mischief, mortal. _

_-Loki_

Izaya was no fool. He, after much hacking, had found out what the New York City fiasco had been about (he hadn't gotten the full story- even his skills couldn't break all of SHIELD's firewalls, but he had managed to piece together the story based upon what he found); the Norse god of mischief and lying had attempted to take over the world, starting with New York, by use of an alien army (The fact that Loki had been the one leading the invaders had been wiped from most press releases). He had been stopped by the now globally renowned but reclusive Avengers.

Had Izaya not been used to strange things by this point (he had a disembodied _living_ head sitting on his bookshelf, for goodness' sakes!), he might not have believed it. But he _was_ used to it. And he took it better than people who wouldn't be used to this sort of thing.

This trophy was an entirely different thing. _The Norse god of mischief and lies_ had just _complimented him_, Orihara Izaya. Loki wasn't a human commenting on what he did, he was on a totally different plane of existence, known through the millennia as someone who lied and caused problems. And this _god _was telling Izaya that he was doing a good job.

He turned his head toward the room which Namie would be in, "Namie~! Go out to the store and buy a 13 by 21 centimeter photo frame~!"

There was a disgruntled grumble from his assistant, "Why?"

"Because I just got praised by a GOD, Namie~! A GOD!"

The trophy was given a place in his office, right next to Celty's head, and the letter was hung in a photo frame above his desk. He polished the trophy every morning as soon as he could, promising himself to make the Norse god proud of giving him this trophy.

In his cell on Asgard, Loki chuckled at the antics of this one human.

***Dodges behind her couch* Please don't kill me Loki fangirls! I'm one of you! I'm sorry he's not really in the story! **

**I don't even… It's official. I'm insane. See, this idea came around when I was on Skype with my friend and I realized that Shizuo was like a combination of Bruce and Steve. Then we came up with Loki being like Izaya, and Izaya getting an award…and I really wanna write all of the Avengers at some point.**

**But I'll have to do this before I return to school. I mean, I should be writing my résum****é right now, but…yeah, I needed to do this. I wanna write Shizuo meets Steve and Bruce next, but I literally just had inspiration for Natasha…**

**Well, look forward to an update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, un-beta'd, no pairings, just friendship. **

Tony had a business trip in Japan. That was nothing new. That wasn't the reason why Natasha was walking through Ikebukuro, when she clearly should have been back in Avengers Tower curled up with a book.

No, the reason she was here was because Tony had a business trip in Japan and demanded that Thor and Steve come with him because they 'ought to see the world and all that jazz.' That would have been okay if Pepper had come with him. But Pepper had a Board of Directors meeting to deal with. And Lord only knows what trouble Tony would get Thor and Steve into in a foreign country. So Pepper asked the rest of the team to go with them and keep everyone out of trouble.

So they complied, not willing to upset the only woman in existence that could keep Tony Stark in line. Pepper was extremely lucky that most of them spoke Japanese.

After arrival, they had taken the car to Stark's meeting (the building was in a district called Ikebukuro), and had split up after that. Bruce and Steve had gone one way, Tony had walked with Happy up to the meeting, Thor and Clint had walked in another direction (Clint had asked if Natasha had wanted to go with them, but she shook her head) and Natasha was now strolling along, taking in the sights.

When she rounded a corner, she was met with a strange sight. There was a shop with the words "Russia Sushi" above it. _Who'd want to eat Russian Sushi? We're in Japan._

When she glanced at the door of the shop, she noticed that a large, dark-skinned man was exiting the shop. _Didn't know Fury came here_, she joked to herself.

However, when she got a glimpse of the man's face, she immediately prepared to defend herself. There was no mistaking this man's identity, even if he had aged since she had last seen him. This man was Simon Brezhnev, one of the Soviet Union's premier Special Ops. She'd met him on several occasions- he was a jovial fellow, but his abilities were just as deadly as hers.

Simon seemed to notice her too, and began to make his way over wading through pedestrians who ran at the sight of him. He waved a flyer, "Eat at Russia Sushi!" He grinned, speaking in butchered Japanese.

She let her brow crease slightly. That couldn't be right. All members of Special Ops had to learn the languages of all surrounding countries perfectly, in addition to the major languages of the world. There was no way that a soldier as good as Simon could forget his languages this easily.

She switched into Russian, "_Do you remember me, Simon_?"

The smile disappeared from his face, "_Who could forget the Black Widow?"_

"_Are you going to kill me_?"

"_What reason would I have for that? I fled as well. Ikebukuro is a peaceful place._" Natasha allowed herself to relax visibly, but remained on her guard in case. "_Now come! Come meet Dennis! You remember Dennis?_" He put a hand on her shoulder and began to steer her towards the shop.

Ah yes, how could she forget Dennis? Dennis Zhernakov and Simon Brezhnev were the unstoppable Special Ops team. And as it turned out, Dennis remembered her as well.

"_Have some sushi, Natasha! Russia Sushi on the house!"_ Zhernakov pushed a platter in front of her. She eyed it with caution.

"_It's not poisoned, Natasha."_

"_I apologize, Dennis, but I am obligated to be suspicious. There have been many attempts on my life since I defected. I do not mean to offend you."_

"_No offense taken. If you wish, I could prepare the food in front of you, so you may see that we mean you no harm. _

Natasha weighed her options. It might benefit her to eat some food, and if it was good, she could stop by whenever she was in Japan. And if it were poisoned…well, she would hope that she could kill both men before she died. So she nodded, and Dennis set to work in front of the counter. Surveying the room out of her peripherals, she noted that Simon had sat down at a table far from the door. This body language was either telling her that they meant no harm, or they were lulling her into a false sense of security. She wanted to believe that it was the former, but she could never be too careful.

As she watched Dennis work (she recognized every ingredient that he was using, that was good), she spoke, not taking her eyes off the food, "_So how has Ikebukuro been?"_

Simon answered, "_It's peaceful. The people here shouldn't fight, though._" Simon began to detail several stories about a man who threw vending machines when he was mad (they should introduce him to Bruce, the two could take anger management together), an information broker who enjoyed manipulating people (no-one should introduce this man to Loki) and a war between gangs. She wished that she could look at Simon as he told these stories, but she had to keep her eyes on her food.

When Dennis was done preparing her food she picked up the platter on which it was given to her, and held it at chest height so that her food couldn't be poisoned if she's not looking. She picked up some chopsticks, and took a bite of the sushi. Once she stopped searching the taste for any indication of poison, she took in the actual food's flavoring. It was unorthodox, to say the least, but what was she expecting from a sushi shop run by two Russian former Special Ops?

She swallowed. "_It's good."_

Dennis gave her a friendly smile, "_That's good to hear."_

As Natasha continued eating, she told herself that if she survived all the sushi, she'd recommend this place to the other Avengers, to be their Japanese version of Shawarma.

When Natasha left, she told the men exactly that. They grinned, and wished her well.

**This was a little more than 1000 words, but I needed to get all the details in. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to do Steve, Bruce and Shizuo next, because I still need to work out the kinks in Clint and Thor meeting Celty and Shinra, and Tony meeting Kida. All of these events are taking place around the same time, and based on the basic frame I have right now, Tony and Kida's is going to be the longest in order to accommodate everything I have in mind. **

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It occurred to me that I need a disclaimer. So,**

**OPHELIA DECANARDS HAS NO PART IN OWNING THE AVENGERS OR DURARARA, AS MUCH AS SHE WOULD LIKE TO.**

**No Pairings, Just Friendship.**

Eleven-thirty in the morning, and somehow, all of their debts for the day had been collected. Shizuo was positive this was a record. After the last debt had been collected, Tom had bid him farewell and gone to report to the higher-ups.

So, lighting a cigarette, Shizuo headed down one of the alleyways, passing through the shadier districts of Ikebukuro on his way back to the main drag. Maybe he'd stop by Russia Sushi…

He was thrown from his thoughts when he heard the screeches of a woman nearby. Following the sound, he found himself on one of the streets, and coincidentally, right next to a bright red vending machine.

A gang of thugs who clearly did not have her best interests in mind surrounded a woman across the street. And this was seriously pissing Shizuo off. He snapped his cigarette, dropped and stomped it under his foot, and was reaching for the vending machine, when someone else beat him to the punch, stopping Shizuo where he stood.

Another vending machine hurtled towards one of the thugs, smashing him clean onto the tarmac. At least two of the man's teeth popped out of his mouth, and there was a smattering of blood around the felled man's head.

The thugs turned gaping in the direction from which the vending machine had come, expecting to see Shizuo or even Simon. Shizuo too craned his neck to see the person whose strength had probably just prevented a violent rampage.

What he hadn't expected to see was two Caucasian men (clearly foreigners) walking towards the thugs. One of them wore glasses, seemed relatively scrawny, and as if he was trying to hide under his dark hair. The other was tall, well muscled, and walked with a sort of authority that only matched his blond, military haircut.

The thugs, seeing that neither of the two were Simon nor Shizuo, responded accordingly, "Oi! What the hell d'ya think you're doin'?"

He watched as the blond man turned to the smaller man, confusion on his face, and as they neared the groups, he thought he could understand what the men were saying. Shizuo's English was rusty, but he did manage to pull together that the tall man did not understand Japanese, although his friend did.

The scrawny man spoke to the thugs in heavily accented Japanese, "You should really leave that woman alone. Neither of us are too fond of violence against civilians, but what you're doing is illegal. You've seen what he can do. He doesn't like bullies, and frankly, you're making me angry," the man removed his glasses and slid them into his shirt, "And you wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

By this point, no one cared about the woman running away from the imminent fight between the thugs and the foreigners. Shizuo was amazed that she had actually stayed this long.

What impressed him was the strength of the blond man. Not many people, no matter how strong, could lift a vending machine, throw it with good aim, and actually get some distance with it. He included, he could only think of three people who could do that. But the small man was impressive too- heck; he almost wanted to see what he was like when he was angry.

One of the thugs raced at the two men with a knife, but the taller one grabbed the thug's arm, bent it back, and threw him straight back into a wall. Shizuo noted the man had a resigned, but determined look on his face.

The scrawny one sighed, and said something along the lines of, "…need to scare…angry" The taller one nodded and stepped back.

And suddenly, the scrawny one wasn't so scrawny any more. Shizuo watched in awe as the man's skin turned green, tore the man's clothes with its bulging muscles and in the man's place, there was a giant, roaring green behemoth.

_So this is what he meant by angry…why do I feel like I've seen this thing before?_

By this point, most of the thugs were pretty much already running. However, a good percent had remained behind, all of whom carrying knives (_like that would do anything against a giant green rage monster_, Shizuo thought wryly). So to pay back the men for helping him to avoid a rampage, he figured he'd save them from a rampage of their own.

He lifted the vending machine with practiced ease, and threw it right at the remaining thugs, knocking them down like bowling pins.

Both the creature and the tall man turned in his direction, attempting to gauge whether or not he was a threat. Shizuo held up his hands and began walking towards them.

The tall man spoke something to the monster, and the creature shrunk back into the scrawny man, although it seemed that the transformation had destroyed all of the man's clothes except for his pants. The man walked over to one of the unconscious gangsters, removed the man's hoodie and shoes, and put them on himself.

He then turned to Shizuo, "Thank you."

"Not a problem." He lit a cigarette, "I was going to step in anyway."

The man extended a hand, "My name is Bruce Banner."

_Right, Westerners shake hands._ "Shizuo Heiwajima."

The tall man held out his hand as well, "Steve Rogers." Shizuo shook it. Steve turned to Bruce, saying something that Shizuo didn't understand. Bruce responded, shaking his head, then pointed to his watch. Steve shrugged.

"Hey, do you want to come with us for lunch? It's fine if you don't, considering what…" Bruce made a series of hand motions, referring to the gangsters and the giant green rage monster.

Shizuo furrowed his brow. _What would they mean by that? _"Lunch is good."

Bruce looked relieved, "Really?"

He shrugged, "I get violent when I'm angry. I'm not proud of it, but it's nothing I haven't seen. Although I've never turned into a green monster."

Steve tapped Bruce on the shoulder, seeming to ask what was being said. The smaller man relayed what Shizuo had said as they walked towards Russia Sushi (where they found Simon and Dennis chatting happily about an old friend of theirs who had literally just left the shop).

It wasn't until months later when Shizuo had just happened to watch a news report on some catastrophe in America, that he saw an enormous green rage monster and a tall man with a military-like gait and others fighting off robots that were intent on killing the human race, did he realize why exactly he thought that the green monster had seemed familiar.

**Ugh. Three of my favorite characters, and I can't write a satisfactory chapter. This is seriously depressing. **

**Next is Clint and Thor meeting Shinra and Celty. And I promise that the last chapter with Tony and Kida will make up for the crappiness of this chapter and the fact that Loki didn't really appear in the first chapter. Believe me, you won't be disappointed. **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No pairings, just friendship and abject fanboying.**

**Edit: Finished typing this when it was late at night, I did. Multiple Mistakes, there very likely are. **

In theory, Thor probably could have traversed Japan by himself- he had the AllSpeak, which would have made communication effortless. However, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Thor still had very little comprehension of the various Midgardian cultures. Or electricity. Granted Thor was a quick learner, but if he broke/smashed/combusted the Tower microwave one more time (even Steve had caught on pretty quickly to the concept of the microwave), someone was going to strangle him. With a monkey wrench.

Which was why Clint had been delegated with the task of keeping Thor out of trouble on the streets of Ikebukuro. And so far, it wasn't bad. He'd had the chance to practice his Japanese; he'd had some authentic cuisine for the first time in months (he also had to explain the concept of sushi to Thor. The big guy seemed to like it. Especially the fatty tuna.), and he'd even overheard some of the local legends. Apparently there was a man in town who could lob vending machines at people when he got angry in the same way that most people could lob baseballs.

Thor had declared that he wanted to challenge this man, but Clint had talked him out of it. He wasn't entirely sure how he managed that, though. He might have accidentally promised a rematch with the Hulk. Bruce was gonna kill him for this.

Another legend that interested him was the legend of the Black Rider- a creature on a bike who would ride around town without its lights on. It wore a yellow helmet, but under the helmet, there was rumored to be only air- no head.

These sorts of legends were typical in Ireland, what with all the Dullahan legends, but in Japan? There had to be something going on. Thor; however, had a slightly different reaction,

"We must find this Dullahan!" Because apparently, Thor knew what Dullahans were, and wanted to extend his greeting. That being said, even if they went to go find the Rider, they didn't know where Dullahan hung out, or even if it was a Dullahan.

So the pair kept walking, and sooner or later ended up in the residential area of Ikebukuro. And, as they rounded a corner, they watched as a woman on a black bike in a black bodysuit with a yellow helmet drove towards the garage of one of the buildings.

Apparently Thor had the ability to summon urban legends. Well, this was new. Maybe he could summon Godzilla next.

Clint had to run to keep up with Thor, who was rushing at the woman at a breakneck speed. Clint found himself thinking about how glad he was that Thor was at least wearing civilian clothing, because the last thing anyone would want to see would be six feet of Norse god rushing at you with a red cape.

Somehow, the garage turned out to be an elevator, and all of them ended up in the elevator as it rose several floors towards what was probably the woman's apartment.

But most of that went unnoticed, as the woman lashed out with a huge black scythe that came from God-knows-where (it's official. She's definitely not human) as Thor attempted to speak to her. However, she wasn't responding (_Kinda makes sense, especially if the legend is true and she has no head_, Clint thought_)_, and kept slashing at them. To be fair, it wasn't the worst situation that Clint had been in. But it was bad.

And when Clint thought it couldn't get any worse, the elevator door opened, the woman rolled out (followed by the bike, which seemed to have a mind of its own) and they were greeted by a young man in a lab coat. He was pointing a scalpel very threateningly at them. "What do you want with _my_ Celty?"

_So much for this being easy_, Clint thought. He raised his hands, and motioned for Thor to do the same "Look, I'm sorry about this, this is a huge misunderstanding—"

While he had been speaking, the woman had been tapping away on her PDA, and shoved it into his face, making him stop talking, '_Why are you attacking me?'_

"I'm very sorry about this ma'am." He sighed, thinking that he might as well pull some celebrity strings. "Thor believes that you're a dullahan."

The woman looked like she was ready to deny everything, but the man interjected, "Wait, Thor? As in, the Norse god, Thor? The Avenger?"

Thor nodded, "That is I. I apologize for frightening you both, but I was so shocked at seeing a Dullahan. My father has told me many stories about your kind." _Well, at least he's playing along._

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Hawkeye." _Nothing more, nothing less._

Clint watched in mild amusement as the man's eyes practically bugged out of his head and he started jumping up and down, pulling on the woman's sleeve, "Celty! CELTY! THEY'RE AVENGERS! It's two of the Avengers! They're the real deal! They definitely look like them!"

Celty was furiously typing on her PDA, before shoving it in both Clint and Thor's faces, her hand quivering, '_Those aliens you fought- weren't they trying to wipe out the Earth?'_

Thor nodded, "Aye. My brother had been consumed by a lust for power and decided that the domination of Midgard would be the path to power. So he gathered a force called the Chitauri to rule humanity."

The woman typed something else, before displaying it, '_They're not coming back, are they?'_

Clint shook his head, "Nah. Stark redirected a nuke through the dimensional rift and it took out their entire mother ship."

The woman seemed to mime a dramatic sigh of relief, before removing her helmet to indeed show there was no head. Not that it was that big of a surprise any more, although it was slightly shocking to see a body walking around without its head (Neither the man nor Thor were shocked. Not that Clint showed any outward shock either, minus a very quick widening of his eyes-he was a professional and a member of the Avengers. Strange was part of the job). But the man in the lab coat was asking more questions.

"That missile was a nuke?"

"Yup."

The man disappeared behind a door for a second, before returning with a pen and a piece of paper, "Can I have your guys' autographs? I mean, if it's cool with you and everything…"

Clint shrugged and signed _Hawkeye_ in his typical scrawl, before handing it to Thor, who wrote his name in handwriting that was even less neat.

"By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Shinra Kishitani, and this is Celty Sturluson…hey, why are you guys in town? Is there an imminent alien invasion? If you need help after the battle, I can provide medical treatment. I treat all sorts of questionable types…"

It seemed like Shinra was intent on talking Clint's ear off, and Thor was deep in conversation with Celty about the nature of Dullahans.

The two stayed for lunch before wishing both Celty and Shinra well and leaving to go explore the rest of the city, as they promised to inform Celty if they heard anything about a still-living disembodied head.

"Hey, Thor?"

"Yes?"

"D'you think that we could look for Godzilla next? We've already met one urban legend today…"

**Still not satisfied with my writing, I am. **

**One more chapter to write, there is. Meet Tony, Kida will. The events of the previous chapters, culminate at the end, they shall.**

**Sleeping, I should be. An interview, I have tomorrow. Talking like Yoda, I am. Need a life, I do. **

**Much appreciated, reviews would be. **

**XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Speaking critically of my own work would only serve to lower my self esteem. Therefore, all I will say is that I'm annoyed with how the beginning goes (because, Oh Lord, Tony and Kida are HARD to write), but the end should be a part of my Magnum Opus.**

**No pairings, just friendship and fanboying.**

Walking down the sidewalk of Ikebukuro, Masaomi found himself marveling that nothing remarkable had happened today. He hadn't seen Shizuo throwing down, he hadn't seen the Black Rider or Simon all day, and Izaya hadn't been spotted in 'bukuro at all. It was odd. Typically, something would have hit the fan, whether it was the shit or not. _Why has nothing happened so far?_ He thought as he turned a corner.

And then he smacked into someone, sending the both of them sprawling on the ground. _Great, just great._

The stranger was swearing in English, as another man came up behind the felled one and spoke to him in what sounded to Masaomi like a sarcastic tone. Masaomi quickly apologized to both men, looking through their faces for any form of anger. However, he found something else. The man whom he hadn't knocked over had an all-too familiar face.

"Hey, you all righ-?" the man in question asked in Japanese, not that he sounded particularly caring.

"You're Tony Stark!"

"In the flesh."

"You're the master! The ultimate playboy!"

"Hey, kid, aren't you a little too young for thi—"

"You went twelve-for-thirteen with the Maxim cover girls!"

"Seriously, aren't you in like, middle school, or something?"

"Teach me your ways, oh great one!" At this point, Masaomi was already bowing low with one arm across his body. Because if this was the most eventful thing that was going to happen (and it _was_ eventful, don't get him wrong), he was going to at least act like his normal dramatic self.

(Passerby stared).

Suddenly, Stark started laughing, "I am great, aren't I? Well, come on, then." Because apparently, Masaomi had sufficiently stroked his ego.

And like that, he was having a conversation with Tony-effing-Stark (The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist superhero!) inside some little sushi joint (in which the owner had practically stumbled over himself trying to give them a private room).

(The man he had bowled over, as it turned out, was Stark's bodyguard, whose name was Happy. He was a pretty mellow guy, which, Masaomi took no time in pointing out, made sense because his name was the English word for contentment.)

They spoke for a couple hours (mainly Masaomi asking questions), and when the check came, Tony signed the customer copy, tore off the signed section and handed the signature to the boy sitting across from him. Needless to say, the boy was quite elated, enough so to fly across the table and hug the famous man ("Help! Help Happy! I'm being attacked by a middle-schooler!" "Thankyouthankyouthankyou-I told you I'm in high school!" Happy just sat there, laughing.)

The three left the sushi store together, turning another corner in the direction of where they first met. This time, Masaomi didn't ram into the people, but was just as star struck.

Standing right in front of him were Hawkeye and Thor. Not that either were in uniform or carrying the weapons that would identify them, but Masaomi had read so many of the newspapers following the attack on New York that he could identify them in civilian clothes.

"Greetings, Man of Iron! How has your day been in the Land of the Rising Sun?"

Tony responded in English, "_Great, big guy. Met with some suits, negotiated, and got more materials for the Hulk to smash. All in all, a productive day."_

"Glorious! The Hawk has promised me a rematch with the Hulk, and we met with the Black Rider!"

"_I ran into some old friends in town."_ A third, female voice joined their conversation.

Clint was immediately on guard, "_Good friends or bad?"_

_ "Good, as far as I can tell. I'm going to do a background check nonetheless."_

And suddenly, another voice joined, "_Well, it looks like everyone's back here."_

"Bruce! The Hawk has promised me a rematch with the Hulk."

_"Oh God no…"_

Steve shuffled his way over to where the fight zone _wasn't._ "_Hey, Tony? Who's the kid?"_

You might be wondering what the one-and-only Masaomi Kida was doing during this giant mass meeting of the Avengers. The answer was simple: Gaping in wonder.

"_This kid appreciates my awesomeness way more than you guys do. He's a big fan."_

Happy interjected, "_The kid glomped Tony."_ Steve and Clint erupted into laughter and Natasha let out a series of amused chuckles (Thor and Bruce were busy trying to negotiate the terms of a rematch).

"_Dude, not cool."_

Masaomi at this moment was trying his hardest to comprehend what they were saying, and so far, doing decently. He was about to interject with his own comment, when suddenly; there was a very loud, very identifiable roar of rage, along with the crash of a vending machine farther down the street. Masaomi's English comment came out instead as, "_Holy Shit…_"

"I told you, Izaya, NOT to come around Ikebukuro again!"

The Avengers turned their attention in the direction of the yelling to see a blond man in a bartender's outfit facing a man in a black fur parka.

"_Hey, Bruce? Isn't that Shizuo?"_

_ "Yeah…"_

"Oh, come on Shizu-chan~! You can't begrudge me my work! Besides, I now have a Norse god of Mischief and Lies to make proud!"

"_Did he just-?"_

_ "He did…"_

_ "But I thought he was locked up on Asgard!"_

_ "Hey, what did he say?"_

_ "The man in the parka just implied that he's had contact with Loki."_

_ "What?!"_

"I don't give a SHIT about who you have to make proud, you little flea. You're pissing me OFF!" And with that, the blond man wrenched a streetlight from the ground and threw it like a javelin at the smaller man.

"Your aim is off, Shizu-chan!" Izaya cackled before racing off in the opposite direction.

"COME BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Shizuo raged after Izaya, throwing a lamppost at the man.

"_So that's what he meant when he said that he got violent when he was angry."_

Tony turned to Kida, "Hey, is this town always this exciting?"

"Nah. Sometimes it's more chaotic."

Thor thundered, "I APPROVE of this town!"

Steve turned to Natasha and Clint, "_Hey, should we do something about the man who claimed to know Loki?"_

_ "Nah, I'm sure that your friend will stop him. He's like a slightly less green version of the Hulk, right?"_

They heard explosions, roars of rage and the sound of the brakes being applied suddenly from several streets over. "_He sounds like he's doing fine."_

_ "Still…"_

_ "Loki's imprisoned in Asgard, right? Thor would have likely gotten a message if he had escaped. The guy's probably just a fan of Loki's who likes causing trouble."_

In prison, Loki cackled as he watched the havoc that his chosen human was wreaking across the town. With minions like these, he wouldn't need to even leave the prison.

**It's official. This story is done. And you people have worked me half to death, because I leave for school tomorrow and I've been working my ass off in order to provide you with this last chapter. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank:**

_**Piccolo, who read along with me and appreciated every chapter**_

_**Reilly Alik Parker, who was there when I came up with this insane idea. **_

**As for how my interview went yesterday (because I'm sure you're all dying to know), I'm definitely considering this one amongst my top schools. It's a beautiful campus. **

**Anyway, wish me luck!**


End file.
